How one man's decision can change the world
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Harry Potter wrong boy who lived with a twist. Lily and James were killed by the Dark lord. Their three children were left to face him on their own. Harry age three protected his younger twin siblings. Dark but not evil yet Harry. Manipulative Dumbles. Older Ravenclaw Harry. Pairing still undecided probably Harry/harem
1. Chapter 1

Lily had run upstairs with her twins when James had told her to run. She had barely reached the landing when Lucius Malfoy came running up the stairs.

"No not my babies. Please not my babies." Lily sobbed when Lucius pointed his wand towards her.

"No the Master wants to kill them himself. I get the pleasure of killing you myself though you filthy mudblood. Reducto!" Lucius said smiling before seeing his lord.

Harry a three year old and the oldest Potter child hearing the yelling came out of his room.

"Oh Master it is the third Potter child. Can I kill one at least?" Lucius begged of his master.

"Get out of the house Malfoy. I want the pleasure myself." Voldemort ordered of his most faithful servant.

During this time Harry had moved over to his crying little brother and sister. Turning to the children Voldemort smirked "How could one of these children destroy me? I am the most powerful wizard alive it is not possible that a three year old or an infant could beat me."

Having finally calmed his siblings Harry turned to the dark lord. "You will no hurt my siblings."

Voldemort laughed at the young child standing over his siblings. "I like your spunk kid. Sadly I cannot allow you to live. You would be an amazing apprentice. AVADA KADAVRA!" As soon as the words left his lips Voldemort knew something was wrong. As soon as it left him so did a part of his soul. As soon as it hit the young child it somehow was absorbed into him.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort screamed again. This time the spell hit the child but did not release from the wand in fact it mostly drained Voldemort of his magical strength. As his body was just held together by his magic it fell apart resulting in an explosion.

Seeing the collapse of the building and his body falling apart Voldemort decided that there was no time better then now to flee the building. As Voldemort's soul piece fled a large piece of wood hit James Jr. leaving a scar in the shape of a serpent on his neck. The soul fragment that had broken off before Voldemort's demise flew into the body of the destroyer.

Suddenly a pop broke the silence and an old man appeared. This old man was named Albus Dumbledore. Looking over the three children Albus determined that James Jr. was the Boy-Who-Lived while Britney who was sleeping and unharmed and Harry who was sitting up with wide eyes could not have beaten the dark lord.

After having decided this Albus wrote a letter to the Dursley's explaining what had occurred. For extra security of the Boy-Who-Lived he added a compulsion charm that they would be kind to James and keep him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all your favs and reviews keep them coming I love to read them.**

Waking up on November 2nd 1981 Petunia started her daily routine of checking up on Dudley before getting the paper for Vernon and then starting breakfast. Not noticing that she had woken a few minutes before she normally did when she walked down the stairs she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it at this time of morning?" Petunia thought to herself as she pulled a robe on and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Dursley when I was bringing the paper I saw these three children on your doorstep. If you do not know who's they are I can take them to the news printer and have an ad started to ask about it." The newspaper boy said while getting red at seeing Petunia in the dress she was in and his cock getting hard.

"Don't worry about them young man. I am sorry but I am not available but if I were I would not have any problem with helping you with your little problem. Now on your way before I decide to break my marriage vows and ravish you where you stand." Petunia said smiling as the boy got a deeper red before bolting from the door step. Looking at the three children she thought she recognized the eldest boy as her nephew that was the son of Lily who she cared for deeply. Thinking this made Petunia ask herself. "Why did Lily leave her son at my doorstep? She should know I would babysit him if she asked. He could help me and Vernon out with Dudley as he and Dudley have always gotten along. But who are the other two?"

Hearing a knocking at the door woke Vernon up and so he went down stairs and saw Petunia walking into the kitchen with a bundle in her arms. "What is that my Pet?" Vernon asked Petunia with concern in his voice.

"Oh Vernon it is good you are here. This is Harry I know you remember him Lily's son. I don't know who the other two are but they seem to have a letter with them." Petunia said to Vernon after pecking him on the lips.

"Of course I remember Harry he was always my favorite nephew. Now let us open this letter." Vernon said sitting down before pulling Petunia onto his lap.

_Dear Vernon and Petunia Dursley,_

_I am Albus Dumbledore. On the night of October 31__st__ Lily and James were killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort._

Stopping here Petunia started to cry before Vernon started to read again.

_The children that came with the letter are three year old Harry James Potter, and the 18 month old twins Britney Lillian Petunia Potter and her younger twin brother James Charlus Potter Jr._

_I need you to take special care of James as he is the Boy-Who-Lived and savior of the wizarding world. I need you to show him as much love as you possibly can. Treat him better than your own son but do care for your son. Care for Britney as she is the last daughter of the Evan's bloodline through Lily._

_Expect a letter from Hogwarts to come in ten years for the twins and push them in school. I will send you a monthly allowance from Harry's trust vault for care of the twins of 50,000 pounds a month._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Upon finishing the letter the compulsion charm activated on Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. Due to the amount of love emphasized in the letter much of the love that Vernon and Petunia should have been able to give to Harry was removed and pushed onto James Jr.(Now Known as Jr.) and what did not help at all was that when Albus had it in the great hall drafting it Severus implanted a distain for all the Potter children compulsion into the letter but was all shoved upon Harry so much that it was not a feeling of distain but instead one of loathing and hate from the three members of the household which once Dumbledore found out about that before signing the letter he was quite happy with it none the less.

"Pet I think that we should build onto the house and build a large room for our new son Jr." Vernon said after finishing the letter.

"Yes I agree and then we can put Britney into the guest bedroom at least for now until we can build on and give her and Dudley large rooms as well." Petunia said smiling before seeing Harry. "But Vernon what should we do with the freak?"

"Pet I think we should make the Boy be our personal slave. You can teach him how to cook and clean. Once he is old enough to do it by himself he will be injured if he does not do as ordered. He will be taught that what any of us normal folk say is law to him. As for his bed arrangements put him under the stairs in the cupboard." Vernon said almost gleeful at the thought of hurting the boy.

"I agree with you my love." Petunia said before taking the twins up stairs.

**AN: I relize that it is a bit short but when I first wrote the chapter it had MA content inside it and as I do not want to be banished from Fanfiction I wrote this instead.**

**Please Review**

**Harry will wind up with a few girls please review with whom you want him with.**

**Next chapter is Harry's first year at Hogwarts.**

**While James Jr will be much like Dudley Britney will be rude by secretly care greatly for her brother. If you want her in the Harem I will need a bit of convincing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long time since last update.**

**Sum up of Harry's Childhood:**

Two years after being placed with the Dursleys Harry started school and was loved by his teachers but hated by the older male population as all the girls liked him over them. At home Harry enjoyed the work but did not miss the fact that the other three children got whatever they wanted.

Four years after joining the Dursley Family Jr., Dudley, and Brittany started school and Dudley and Jr started a gang with older guys who tried to beat Harry up every day. Once this started Harry started going to different homes of neighbors for work which they allowed him to do and he soon became known as the best yard worker, Chef, and house cleaner in all of Surrey and so he rarely made it back to the Dursleys before Midnight on week days. Even with his long hours Harry still had to clean the Dursley residence every day.

Five years after moving in with the Dursleys Harry started to take Martial Arts along with his girlfriends. He then used theses skills to keep the bullies with the exception of his family from hurting him or his friends. Before the end of the year Brittany joined his group but was careful not to be seen by Jr or Dudley or their gangs.

Six years after moving in with the Dursleys Harry aged nine was hired to work at the local Fitness center along with his normal job which caused him and his group of girls to start gaining a noticeable amount of muscle mass. While this was happening Harry started a early puberty but when he asked the Fitness director he informed him in was most likely due to his constant spending time with girls.

**Now Onto interesting parts:**

"Harry, Harry I got a letter from a school but I want you and the group to come with my parents and I." One Of Harry's girls said running towards him and the group.

"May I see the letter sweet Penelope?" Harry asked and once finished reading it was boring holes into the paper in anger. "So this is the school that the fool named Albus Dumbledore was informing my aunt and uncle about with the letter that came with my siblings and I. Well he will be surprised when I go there and am top of my class. Brittany go and tell Vernon and Petunia that you are going into town with your friends and won't be back until night fall."

After Harry finished speaking Brittany broke away from the crowd and sprinted home. Within a few minutes she was back panting. "Har, Harry, Pet and Vern said it was okay so long as you are not within arms distance of me." Brittany panted out.

"Well then Brit I will have you right next to me to avoid any conflict due to your fame in the magical world." Harry said pulling her close to him making her mew softly.

"Ahh but Harry I wanted to be right next to y…" Penny Started before Harry grabbed her by her hip and pulled her over to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Penelope I will be right here for you. Now let's get going." Harry said and they all headed over to Penny's house and all got into her father's truck bed which was a bit of a squeeze with the thirty of them but they all enjoyed it.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Penny's father told them to have fun and that he would be back in a few hours. Entering the Cauldron they were approached by the Bar man.

"Ello there kiddies are you looking for the alley?" the Barman asked.

"Why yes sir we are. Now if you could please help us I would be much obliged. If there is any funny business though you will wish you never saw this morning." Harry said before demonstrating that he meant business by slamming the side of his hand into the nearest table and it breaking in half.

"Of course sir, I am just old Tom, come this way." Tom said before leading out the back of his bar and opening the portal to the alley.

"Thank you kind sir." Brittany said before pulling Harry into a small kiss before Tom could see her face.

Now that the group was in the Alley they decided to first go to Gringotts and see if by any chance any of them had any wealth to their name. Going up to the closest goblin who looked bored Harry spoke up.

"Master Goblin Sir. I am sorry to be a bother to you but would it be possible for me and my consorts to get inheritance tests to see if we have any wealth to any of our names?" Harry asked kindly while looking down in humility like his entire group so none of them saw a flash of light erupt from each of them and went into Harry when Harry called them his consorts.

"May I ask you your name good Warlock?" The goblin asked shocked at the show of power.

"Master Goblin I am just the poor magic user known as Hadrian Potter." Harry said humbly.

"Well Milord I am sorry I did not recognize you. Follow me and we shall meet with my king Ragnok." The goblin said and gestured for them to follow him and once they had finished going through numerous halls some that seemed to have a dead end before their guide would touch the wall and it would melt and let them by before reforming.

Arriving at the end of a long corridor the goblin knocked twice at a door. Hearing nothing he opened the door and the group was shocked to see a goblin that looked to be over 100 who spoke up in a low voice that echoed across the room. "My son you may leave." To which their guide fled in a hurry.

Seeing this Harry got down on his knees and bowed himself so his face was to the ground before the Goblin king ordered that he stand up. "Lord Potter you have no right to bow to me. You are my equal if not superior."

"Your Majesty what do you mean by that?" Harry asked and in reponce Ragnok pulled out numerous sheets of paper each with a set amount of writing and handed one to Harry.

"Lord Potter here is your inheritances as well as all of the ones from all your consorts which belong to you by the patriarchal laws." Ragnok said making Harry look up in shock before looking down at the paper.

_**Lord Hadrian James Potter- Evans- Black- Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-La Fey- Emrys**_

_**Wealth:**_

_**Potter Family:**_

_**100,000,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Potter Castle (In Stasis)**_

_**Potter Manor (Museum by order of AD)**_

_**Peverell Castle (Rented by Founders after given to Hadrian Pendragon by Ignotus Peverell as a marriage gift between his daughter and Hadrian) **_

_**Evans Family:**_

_**100,000 G 56 S 7 K**_

_**Evans Refuge France (Stasis)**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive (Rented for free by VD and PD)**_

_**Black Family:**_

_**100,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**Black Manor (Rented by Malfoy's as a wedding Dowry)**_

_**Black Castle (Rented by Ministry as Azkaban Prison)**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**100,000,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Gryffindor Castle (Stasis)**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**100,000,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Ravens Nest (Forbidden Forest Stasis)**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**100 Galleons 1 knut**_

_**Gaunt Shack (mostly destroyed)**_

_**Slytherin Island (Black Lake Stasis)**_

_**La Fey**_

_**100,000,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Camelot Castle (Rented by Dracula Family)**_

_**Emrys**_

_**100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons numerous Sickles and Knuts**_

_**Diagon Alley (rented locations)**_

_**Knockturn Alley (rented locations)**_

_**Atlantis (Central Atlantic Ocean Rented by Wizard lord Poseidon for one daughter per lord)**_

_**Mt. Olympus (Greece Rented by Wizard Lord Zeus for teaching in all Avian Magics )**_

_**Underworld (under London Catacombs Rented by Wizard Lord Hades for teaching all black arts)**_

_**Eggs of all breeds of animals Muggle and Magical as well as young in incubation chambers for live birth animals.**_

_**Magic Level Based off of Merlin Scale (1 being Muggle with no magical ability such as Dursleys to 100,000 being Merlin Wizard Deity unstoppable power):**_

_**90,000 only due to not meeting all your companions in order for magic to allow you access to the last 20,000**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**All Dark Magics with Training**_

_**All Elemental Magics with training**_

_**All Gray Magics with Training**_

_**All Creature Magics with Training**_

_**All Mind Magics with training**_

_**Multiple Patroni (Light Magic)**_

_**Other Items tied to name:**_

_**Prophecy:**_

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches with Power given by being born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies with a rival in a manners and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not from his ancestry and his chosen mates and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives but as the one knows not of his foe he shall fall to an unknown brother the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies tried to be destroyed by the greater Dark Wizard ."**_

_**Marriage Contracts:**_

_**Lovegood/Potter**_

_**Dagworth-Granger/Ravenclaw**_

_**Weasley/Potter**_

_**Greengrass/Slytherin**_

_**Delacour/Black**_

_**Black/Emrys**_

_**Bones/La Fey**_

_**Bones/ Potter**_

_**Consorts/Wives:**_

_**Luna Lovegood (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Hermione Granger (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Ginevra Weasley (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Daphne Greengrass (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Fleur Delacour (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Susan Bones (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Amelia Bones (not yet met Contract)**_

_**Brittany Potter**_

_**Penelope Clearwater**_

_**Angelina Johnson**_

_**Katie Bell**_

_**Alicia Spinnet…**_

_**50 other girls all muggle**_

_**Marriage Contracts under your approval:**_

_**Potter Daughter/ Malfoy Son (Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Potter Daughter/ Weasley Son (Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Malfoy/Black (original agreement broken by Malfoy request to dissolve marriage by Black)**_

_**Lestrange/ Black (original agreement broken by Lestrange request to dissolve by Black)**_

_**Clearwater Daughter/ Weasley Son (Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Eldest Potter Son /Dumbledore (AD)**_

_**Eldest Potter Son/ Snape (AD)**_

_**Signed:**_

_**Ragnok King of all Goblin Clans in Britannia**_

"Okay Ragnok Dissolve all contracts under my approval and then we will head down to our vaults. How are we all married though?" Harry asked when he handed the paper back to Ragnok.

"Well let us answer in reverse. You are all married because when you called them all your consorts in the front of the bank your magic reacted and caused them all to be joined with you as consorts. Now I will dissolve the contracts and we can be on our way." Ragnok said and quickly signed a few sheets of paper before the turned to dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This will be a rather short chapter and I apologize I just need to get to a place I can work from and it is not here.**

After going down to his vault Harry and his consorts all left the bank and began to shop for Penelope's supplies. When the group was almost finished they ran into a group of redheads with a man with black greasy hair.

"Who are you wait." The third oldest redhead male said grabbing Penny. "You are my concubine so kiss me because I need practice." The redhead said pulling Penny over to him.

"Oh and that girl in the middle is mine." The youngest redhead said pushing the girls out of the way and grabbing Brittany and hugging her before continuing. "You will be my wife until I can find a proper pureblood wife then you will become my concubine"

"GIRLS LET US LEAVE!" Harry yelled and somehow shocked the redheads and everyone else as they all seemed to freeze and he quickly gathered his group and left Diagon Alley in a hurry.

Getting back to the neighborhood Harry realized they had forgotten to buy an owl or wands or a trunk for that matter.

Suddenly a Eagle landed on Harry's shoulder with a letter in its talons which Harry quickly took and opened

_You Surprise us once more Lord Potter-__Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-La Fey-Emrys. Not only are you extremely wealthy but you are somehow also a Time Mage of which there has not been one since the era of the wizards known as Primordial's who have only recently started dying off. The only wizard who came close to being a Time mage by his own power is a Man named Nicolas Flamel. Now we are in need of you to return to Gringotts so we can take you down to your lower vaults which took time to open so you can recive your familiars before the Wizard Gilgamesh has offered to create all of your family wands which will be powerful as he was the one who crafted Thantos's wand which was used to craft the Elder Wand._

_Yours,_

_Ragnok King of all Goblin Clans in Britannia_

Closing the letter Harry touched hands with all of his family members while touching a amulet he had been given by Ragnok to be able to arrive in his office at any given time.

Arriving in Gringotts Harry and his family were quickly led down to the Emrys Vault. Upon entering the vault Harry and his family all scattered in various directions to where they felt a pull. Harry felt a pull in five directions. Going towards the strongest pull Harry soon came across an incubation chamber.

_Emirsnere_

"What is an Emirsnere?" Harry asked himself before opening the incubation chamber and was greeted by a Horse with eight legs and fire on its mane and tail. Touching the Horse it shook awake.

"So after so long my bonded has arrived now while I get up and gain strength to my legs go and find your other companions." A voice said in his mind which Harry immediately determined to be Emirsnere.

After hearing the Voice Harry went to the second strongest pull and had similar happen to him as before and continued the pattern until he had found all five of his familiars with the other four being a black Basilisk, a Golden Phoenix, A Crup, and a Leviathan.

**AN:I said the chapter would be short the next one will be on the trip to Camelot, Atlantice, Hell, and Olympus**


End file.
